The Dawn
by Akaihanabira
Summary: Beneath the desert of Las Noches, Orihime expects to find snakes and scorpions, but instead she uncovers a mysterious power beyond her imagination. Now she arrives in Hueco Mundo a hundred years before the Soul Society accident. UlquiHime


**Author's Note:** The idea for this story has been in my head for quite sometime. But I have some difficulties in writing it because Bleach's timeline that Kubo Tite told in the manga is a bit confusing and tend to be vague at times, I don't know whether Aizen had started building troops in Urahara gaiden or not. And there is only little information about the arrancars' origin, age, personal info, and so forth, as well. So this story is written based on assumptions and loopholes found in the manga.

--

_Chapter One: Cryptic Potential _

"Please stop moving, Ishida, or your wounds will reopen again." Orihime told Ishida as she maintained the shield of Souten Kishun to heal the wound in his abdomen.

Ishida flinched as he tried to move and coughed out a bit of blood as the result, he slowly lowered his back against the ground, glancing apologetically towards the worried girl. "…sorry, Inoue-san… I've caused you… troubles." He struggled to say, his breaths came out ragged. The wound on his stomach was still hemorrhaging.

"It's alright." She smiled reassuringly at him, but the sight of blood had worried her. Apparently the wound caused by Ichigo's zanpakutou was rather deep, it took a while to heal completely, even with Ayame and Shonou's power.

She was afraid it would be too late to save him again, as she had failed to save Ichigo when his chest and internal organs were blown off. He would've been dead if he hadn't awoken his power and regenerated his own body.

Orihime still feared the memory.

Ishida noticed her concern and forced an assuring smile, "Don't worry… Inoue-san. I'll be alright. Have confidence... in your power."

She was a bit taken by his encouragement, but responded with a thin smile nonetheless. She shook her head slightly and said, "I will. Thank you, Ishida-kun."

Ishida responded with a smile. He noticed the lack of presence of someone, cocking his head around to look for him. "Where's Kurosaki…?" He questioned.

"I think Kurosaki went down to see what the others are doing, maybe Kuchiki-san and the others are still fighting, so he wants to help them." Orihime told him.

Ishida furrowed his eyebrows. "That idiot… shouldn't he care more of himself than other people…? He just fought with that strong green-eyed espada…what was his name again?"

"Ulquiorra." When Orihime said it, Ishida turned to her. "His name is Ulquiorra."

Ishida plopped his head and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "…Ulquiorra, huh. I thought he was a bit strange." He murmured. Orihime looked at him.

"He… never showed any sign of emotion. At first I thought hollows were a bunch of heartless monsters, but I've encountered some who showed actual human emotions like anger, pride, and even obsession. But that Ulquiorra fellow didn't seem to have any of those. He was bland and cold and just… emotionless. Like a doll. He made me think that maybe he was the only genuine hollow among the others." He paused. "I guess I just couldn't get what he was thinking."

Orihime said nothing.

"Well, it's useless to think about it now that he's dead." Ishida remarked, he cast his gaze towards the dark sky ahead of him. "…It's a pity though; Kurosaki was really disappointed with how it ended." Orihime noticed his tone of voice had hints of guilt.

She smiled thinly. "Ishida… you're really worried about Kurosaki, aren't you?"

Ishida's eyes widened, he averted his eyes. "…hmph. That idiot only cares for others although he's the one who's injured the heaviest; it's useless to worry about that kind of fool." He grumbled.

Even though Ishida denied it, Orihime knew he was worried too. They were such a good friends, she thought with a smile on her lips. Both didn't show it, but she knew each cared about the other. Orihime was very glad to have such friends. It was nice to be able to understand each other.

_Although… I couldn't understand him._ Orihime's eyes dimmed as an image of a certain chartreuse-eyes espada ran through her mind. _Ulquiorra… why couldn't I understand you? Even now… I still don't understand._

She had wanted to know. What was he thinking at that time as he gradually disintegrated to ashes, the true self behind the harsh words, and what lied beneath that cold, strong mask? But she knew it was all too late. Ulquiorra had passed away; even with her power, she couldn't revive someone who had been reduced into ashes. She had wanted him to live.

"Inoue-san,"

"Y-yes?" Orihime quickly drove away her previous thoughts.

"Let's go down and meet the others, I think I'm fine now." Ishida suggested. He tried to move his body and he succeeded to sit without significant difficulties. The wound had stopped bleeding, but hadn't closed up yet.

"But your wound hasn't completely healed!" Orihime quickly interrupted.

"No… I'm already fine. Besides, Kuchiki-san and the others might need you to tend their wounds too. You can heal them first then complete mine." He gently pushed her hand away. He moved his body slightly to get on his feet.

Ishida and Orihime rode a plate that had elevated both of them to the peak before; now carrying them back to the lower level. Orihime saw Captain Unohana and Isane were in the area. Without further ado, Orihime and Ishida ran towards them once they've descended to the ground.

"Unohana-san! Isane-san!" Orihime cried out.

Both of them turned around, surprised when they saw her. "Inoue, Ishida! You're alright!" Isane yelled out.

"Yes, Kurosaki and Ishida helped me." Orihime paused, out of breath. "I'm surprised! I've met Kenpachi-san and Yachiru, I didn't think you were here too."

"Didn't you know? There are also Kuchiki-taichou, Kurotsuchi-taichou, and Hanatarou as well. We're here to help." Isane explained.

"We're ordered by the Commander to assist your friends with medical treatment and reinforcement." Captain Unohana said, though her gaze was cast towards the artificial sky. "…But I'm afraid we have fallen, yet again into a trap Aizen has conjectured. It seems we're completely entrapped in Hueco Mundo."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean we're _trapped_ here?" Ishida fervently asked.

The captain glanced at him. "You've heard Aizen's message, haven't you? He planned to confine four captains of Soul Society using Orihime's abduction. Now the path which we came through Garganta has been completely closed up. We cannot go back to Soul Society or the human world."

Ishida's eyes widened instantly. "How…can that be!? Then he's really going to destroy Karakura!?" He shouted.

"No need to panic, Ishida." Isane said. "The rest of the captains and vice-captains are all stationed in the fake City of Karakura to prepare battle with the former Captain Aizen and his arrancars."

"A fake city…?" He seemed a bit confused.

"Fortunately, the Commander has seen this coming and we already have a back up plan ready." Captain Unohana explained. "They have prepared a fake city to replace the real Karakura City. The real one is currently hidden somewhere in Rokungai in order to avoid bloodshed."

"I see… they tricked him into entering the fake one to prevent casualties." Ishida said, looking thoughtful. "Still… Unohana-san, is there any way for us to go back? Anything at all?"

The female Captain looked back at him. "Unfortunately, I don't know myself. The path we took to come to Hueco Mundo was originally constructed by Urahara Kisuke, so I think without his help, we won't be able to return. The means of communication also has been cut." She said.

"They're probably too busy fighting with the arrancars to give us a hand." Ishida concluded himself. "So we're stuck here for the mean time and there's nothing we can do?"

Captain Unohana nodded. "In the mean time, until the path is reopened, our job is to heal the injured. If you're not fighting at the moment, I suggest you take a rest." She suggested.

"Where are Kurosaki and the others?"

"They might still be fighting. Don't worry; I'm sure they'll be okay. If something happen, Unohana-taichou and I will definitely help." Isane assured her.

"So basically, we're supposed to just sit and wait until someone come to our rescue. It's kind of ironic." Ishida grumbled, crossing his arms in irritation.

"If you have time to idle around, I wonder if you can give me a hand?"

Ishida turned sharply at the all-too-familiar voice, dreading it when his guess came out true. The ever eccentric 12th Division captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, together with his vice-captain of a daughter came to vision. At his sudden appearance, Ishida perked up, he had a mix of surprise and loathe on his face.

"K-Kurotsuchi Mayuri!" He shouted distastefully.

Mayuri snorted. "What a loud lad. I wasn't talking to you." He ignored Ishida and turned to Orihime. "What do you say, girl? Will you join me in my research?" He inquired.

Upon hearing Mayuri's offer, Ishida quickly moved and screened Orihime from Mayuri's vision, while the girl was a bit confused by Ishida's sudden protective action. "Ishida…?"

"Be careful, Inoue-san. That person is dangerous; don't listen to whatever he says!" Ishida briefly explained, cautiously eying the eccentric captain.

"…How rude. Have you forgotten the one who saved you from certain death? You were weeping and begging me to save you from that espada—"

"Shut up! This and that are different! Don't you dare lay a hand on Inoue-san!" Ishida fiercely disapproved. "…and I _did not_ weep nor beg!! Don't spread false rumors, you reprobate!"

Mayuri paused, while Orihime was stealing curious glances from Ishida's shoulder.

"…well, well. Aren't you a lively one?" Mayuri noncommittally said. "It is true that she can be a truly magnificent research subject, and her exceptional power has greatly piqued my interest. If I could, I would like to demonstrate a thorough examination and dissection on her immediately."

Orihime's face paled and she flinched, grasping tightly at Ishida's shoulder.

Mayuri continued; ignoring the obvious abhorrence on their faces. "…however, I realize this isn't the right time to do such, much to my chagrin, I have to delay my plan. It's truly a pity." He shook his head in disappointment. Both Ishida and Orihime instantly relaxed. Isane, who had a stern expression on her face, let out a relieved sigh.

"The situation has become quite dire. It doesn't concern me; however it will trouble me if I don't quickly return to my lab and store fresh subjects before it spoils. So I would like to have your corporation in this experiment, girl." Mayuri outstretched his hand towards Orihime.

Ishida swiftly became stern again as he reeled back, shielding Orihime. "Stay back! I told you not to lay a hand on—"

"What a noisy man. Have I not told you that I wouldn't perform dissection at the moment? You should've paid more attention." Mayuri said. "Or do you not want to return and prefer to stay here? It's your choice."

Ishida paused at his last statements. "Wait, what are talking about? There's a way to get out of here?" He questioned.

Mayuri looked at him. "What a fool."

"W-what!?" Ishida voiced in utter shock.

"I didn't say there is an exit. I simply asked whether you prefer to stay here or not. You have no mind to digest the simplest kind of information, I see." He commented egregiously.

"Wh-what the hell!? Then don't say something so misleading! You're being completely unhelpful, you know!" Ishida yelled furiously, his face reddened in irritation.

Mayuri sighed exasperatedly. It only made Ishida's face become hotter. "Didn't you hear _anything_ I said? I didn't say you were wrong either."

For a short moment, Ishida was dumbfounded, before he could find his voice again. "Th-then that means… there's actually a… way? Really?"

"There _might_ be a way to open the sealed path" He said. "Finally, you're able to grow a bit of wit inside that skull." Mayuri shook his head slightly.

"…this man is _really…_ pissing me _off_!" Ishida grumbled as he gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his anger and frustration from bursting out.

The 12th Division Captain ignored him.

"Is that right, Kurotsuchi-taichou? Is there a way to reopen the path?" Captain Unohana suddenly interrupted.

"I have no proof to my theories. There are possibilities, but it must be tested." He replied.

"I see." She said. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm afraid your offer will not be needed this time, Unohana-taichou. Instead, your assistance is essential, Inoue Orihime." He directed his index finger towards the girl.

"M-me?" Orihime stuttered in bewilderment.

"Yes. I believe this experiment is in dire need of your power, so I would like you to join me. Nemu!" He called out.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

Ishida grew tense when Nemu quietly approached him, before he could ask her what she were going to do, the pretty vice-captain had wordlessly shoved him aside with such strength that he was instantly knocked down into a sandy hill, leaving him dizzy and dumbfounded by the sudden assault. Then she preceded approaching Orihime, who was stunned, however it was too late for her when she finally grasped the situation she was in, but Nemu was already in front of her.

"Rest assured; we will not do anything to harm you, so please refrain from struggling or screaming. I assure your safety along the way." Nemu firmly stated as she circled around her, and grabbed both of Orihime's shoulders from behind.

"W-wait a minute! I'm going with you!!" Ishida struggled to say after he had coughed out sands from his mouth. He quickly got on his knees, cleaning the sands that stuck to his attire.

Mayuri glanced at him. "I believe I did not ask for your escort. Why bother?"

Ishida stomped his way to Orihime's side and halted Nemu with a hand, casting hot glares at Mayuri. "It's obviously because you can't be trusted! There's no way I'm leaving her alone with _you_! I'm tagging along!"

"…fine. All of this nagging is getting irritating. Come, Nemu." Nemu nodded and she loosened her grip, rushing to her captain's side.

"That was so close." Ishida sighed in relief.

"Ishida… are you okay?" Orihime asked him, worry on her face.

"I'm fine." He replied reassuringly. Then he turned to Captain Unohana and Isane. "Unohana-san, Isane-san, we have to go, sorry I can't help much."

"It's alright, go and do what you must. We will also do what we can. Take care." Unohana kindly remarked. Orihime and Ishida replied with a nod.

After bidding farewell, Orihime and Ishida followed the 12th Division Captain along the vast desert of Las Noches. Ishida kept a safe distance of three feet from Mayuri's position and made sure to always have his guard up. They were quiet along the way. Orihime wondered where they were heading, and also what kind of something that needed her aid so that they could reopen the path to the human world. She wanted to ask, but the Captain's bold intentions of wanting to cut her up and put her in a labeled jar had done a severe case of bad impression and psychological pressure that she didn't dare to. She still felt sick in the pit of her stomach at the thought.

_What is it that needs my power so badly? Is it true with this everyone can go home?_ She questioned silently as they walked. _I guess it's fine as long as they don't slice me up and put me into a labeled jar._ She laughed nervously to herself, then she went quiet again.

_Maybe this time, will I be of some use. I don't want to see anyone get hurt again._ She solemnly thought. A hand grasped onto her chest. It tightened slightly.

_I… don't want to see death anymore._

"Where are we going?" Ishida asked.

"Be patient. We're almost there." Mayuri replied, without glancing at him.

A minute later, Orihime was surprised when she took in the sight of an extensive area where broken ruins and rubbles were scattered all over the ground, the remains of what once was a building of some sort. The terrain was rough and rocky, but the shinigamis proceeded to walk ahead, leaping huge boulders easily.

"What is this place? It's a complete mess." Orihime asked, Ishida helped her to jump across a steep gap.

"This is where we fought an espada, this place was once a dome, but it got destroyed by Abarai's Bankai. Why did he bring us here?" Ishida glanced cautiously at the captain.

"Ishida, we have to follow them." Orihime reminded.

They hurdled rubbles and boulders with difficulties in Orihime and Ishida's side, ten minutes later they finally caught up with them, they found Mayuri and his vice-captain had stopped in front of a tall two-door gate that still stood firm in the midst of the wreckage.

"What is that?" Orihime wondered, amazed.

Ishida didn't reply. He tilted his head at the captain, who had already gone ahead towards the door. "Oi, what are we here for? Isn't this Szayel's secret preservation chamber or something?" He asked.

"Isn't it better to keep precious jewels reserved within a box? I've found a rather interesting object here; I can't just let such an important thing out in the wild now, can I?" Mayuri opened the entrance. The inside was completely darkened that neither Orihime nor Ishida could see.

Mayuri and Nemu entered and vanished into the darkness, both Orihime and Ishida, though reluctant, soon followed after. The whole room was lit up with a click once they were inside; revealing a rather spacious room and its lack of furnishings, but a lone cabinet was placed in the back of the room.

The Captain headed towards the cabinet; he opened the top drawer and fished out something. He turned around and signaled Orihime to come closer; the girl had no choice but to do as he ordered her. After she had gotten closer, he thrust his balled fist towards her and Orihime spontaneously outstretched her hands to receive it. Mayuri released his fist and something small fell to her palms, it was a small spherical ball in the color of claret, entrapped in transparent glass.

Orihime stared at it, wide-eyed. "This is…"

"Hougyoku." Both Orihime and Ishida turned their heads sharply at the captain.

"Though, it's only an incomplete version of it, despite the identical appearance. I believe the real Hougyoku is still in Aizen Sousuke's possession." He explained. "It appears he was trying to create a copy of the real Hyougoku, but the attempt was a failure. That 'Hougyoku' doesn't even have one tenth the capability that the original possessed."

Orihime looked at him with a wondering gaze. "Then… why are you giving this to me?"

He looked back at her. "The Hougyoku which Urahara Kisuke created has the ability to instantaneously turn a hollow into shinigami and the vice versa, in another word, Hougyoku is capable of disintegrating the barrier that borders two opposite polar and let it merges into one. Using the same theory, it shouldn't be impossible that it's also able to dispel any barrier alike. Then we can use it to destroy the blockade that sealed the path. For the—"

"But you said this one is just a failed copy of the original? Even if your assumptions were true, we can't use this half-assed Hougyoku." Ishida suddenly interrupted.

"…I beg for your consideration to keep your sense of mediocrity to yourself, especially since you kept on _interrupting_ my explanation on a very _pestering_ basis. Have you not taught of proper manners, I wonder?" He retorted, pressing weigh on his words. Ishida flinched back at the tone of his voice. "Now, will you please be quiet? Or do you prefer I have Nemu silence you like before?"

After Mayuri said that, Ishida's face suddenly turned beet red, nervously stealing a glance at the quiet vice-captain. "I-I rather not. Sorry." He coughed out the statement, lowering his gaze when Nemu caught him looking at her.

Orihime wondered what Ishida was blushing for.

"I suppose I have to answer his question to clear the matter." Mayuri then turned to Orihime again. "Although this one may not have the same power as the original, please do realize that the real Hougyoku possess an enormous power that even its own creator is incapable of destroying it. It is a dangerous tool; however we don't need its full power to do the trick. Even less than one tenth of its full power should be enough to demolish that blockade."

He held up an index finger and pointed it at Orihime. "And your job is to use your power to create a hole on the dimensional wall and use this 'Hougyoku' to disintegrate it."

Orihime stared at him, wide-eyed. "Create a hole? …how?"

"Use your Koten Zanshun ability to repel both sides of the dimension between Hueco Mundo and the portal dimension and create a hole that can buy enough time for you to shoot the Hougyoku's power to crack the blockade. I'm sure this won't be too hard for you. But the problem is how you can control the Hougyoku's power so it'll reach the blockade and eventually destroy it. It hasn't been tested and I have yet to find the answer. I'm afraid to say, you must figure it out by yourself." He told her.

"I have to figure it out myself…?" Orihime murmured in bewilderment. This was the first time she had ever touched a Hougyoku, and now she was suddenly expected to use its power. It was all happened so fast that she didn't know what to do. How could she possibly do it?

"Wait a minute! If you know so much about it, why don't you try it yourself?" Ishida protested.

"I would if I could, but apparently her ability is the most compatible with the Hougyoku. She has the ability to manipulate shields and barriers; her power is similar to Hougyoku that has the power to disintegrate any type of barrier."

Orihime paused when she heard it.

_Hougyoku is similar to Shun Shun Rikka?_ She mused. His statements reminded her of Hacchi-san, one of the Vaizards, a Kido specialist who helped her revive Tsubaki when she couldn't heal him because he had been shattered to pieces that almost nothing remained. He told Orihime he had the same type of power as she did, he was an expert in Kido barriers. She remembered the advice he gave her before she was taken to Hueco Mundo.

"_You have still not realized of your full potential. There is definitely a method for fighting, please listen and remember this well… The 'how to' is not important. It is 'how do you want to do it' that is what important."_

"…how I want to do it…" She whispered softly to herself.

She wanted to be useful. All this time she could only wait for her friends to come and save her, and yet they got hurt because of her. While her friends risked their lives, she was unable to do anything. She wanted to help them and yet she was helped instead. It terrified her every time she remembered how her friends were almost died because of her. Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki, and Sado-kun…

Orihime balled her fists.

"I'll do it."

The other two men turned stopped their argument and turned to her. Ishida particularly had a look of astonishment on his face, as if he had heard her wrong. He was suddenly struck speechless.

Orihime stared at the small claret sphere in her palm; she gripped it tightly and tilted her head up, looking at the captain in front of her straight in the eye. "Please let me try, I want to see if I can do it." She solemnly said.

Ishida could only stare at her, before he finally found his voice again. "I-Inoue-san!" He called out, rushing to her side. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to him. "I understand you want to help, but please don't be reckless. Even if it's a fraud, that thing is still dangerous!" He tried to persuade her.

Orihime looked at him. "I know. But still, I want to try. I… I'm useless when it comes to fighting. And because of my weakness, everyone got hurt. This is the least I can do, please trust me."

"Inoue-san…" Ishida didn't know what to say, she had a look on her face that was exactly the same as the one she wore when she begged him to take her to the peak of Menos Noches; the same solid, unflinching determination.

He sighed deeply. "I understand. I trust you." He uttered softly.

Orihime's eyes lit up, then a smile grew on her lips. "Thank you."

He returned her smile.

"If you're finished bidding farewell, why don't you hurry and leave?" Mayuri suddenly interrupted. "You're only going to be a hassle if you stay."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ishida retorted in annoyance.

"She's told you, hasn't she? From now on she needs to muster absolute concentration, and for that a silent environment with fewer disturbances is the most effective." Mayuri walked past them and headed towards the entrance, where Nemu had been waiting for him by the door.

His eyes widened. "We're going to leave her alone?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Orihime told him before he could say more.

He looked at her worriedly, but he knew he couldn't shake her heart once she had decided on something. "I'll be outside, so call me if you need anything." Ishida told her. She nodded.

After they left, Orihime summoned her guardian sprites.

--

Her milky skin glistened in light from beads of sweats that covered her body and dampened her clothes, while her chest heaved up and down in irregular rhythm; her breaths came out ragged and rough. Orihime had spent approximately three or four hours trying to crack a hole on the dimensional wall, she managed to make her first an hour ago, but every time she made one with Tsubaki's power, it wouldn't last for more than five seconds. And yet she was already worn out.

The last hole was already closed up. Orihime closed her eyes and tried to even her breaths by inhaling deeply. She opened her eyes and readied herself. "Once more."

She outstretched her hand. "Tsubaki! Koten—"

But before she could finish the kotodama, Orihime's body suddenly grew limp and she fell on her knees, panting heavily. She touched her neck and felt her throat was dry and hurt, drops of sweats trickled down onto her chin and dripped onto the floor.

"Oi, chick! You okay?" Tsubaki flew to her shoulder; he touched her cheek with his tiny palm. "Whoa, she's hot! I mean, literarily." He said.

"Orihime-san, you're forcing yourself too much! You must rest!" Shonou suggested worriedly, wiping the sweat with a piece of cloth.

"But…" Orihime panted. "But if I don't… hurry, Karakura city… everyone will…"

"That's true, but you should take care of yourself first! Please take a break just for a while!" The blonde sprite insisted.

Orihime looked at Shonou and Tsubaki's worried faces, feeling a bit sorry for them. "…okay. I will." She finally said, leaning her back against the wall.

The blonde sprite's expression lit up. "Great! I'll try to find something to drink. Tsubaki, take good care of her, you hear?"

"Get going already!" The other replied.

Orihime tried to relax her stiff muscles and breathed deeply, closing her eyes. _I still haven't made a progress. I can't tell the time, but I think it's been hours…_ She mused. _I wonder what are the others doing right now?_ _Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki and everyone… how are they?_

She opened her eyes and cast her gaze towards her right hand, gazing at the fraud Hougyoku on her palm. So far, she still couldn't penetrate a hole on the dimensional wall that could last a while, how long would it take for her to make a proper one? Even if she could right now, she wasn't sure if she could control the Hougyoku's power. How much longer would it take until she could finally master it and destroy the barrier?

She brought it up to her eye level. She rolled it between her fingers, curiously observing the beautiful sphere, the dark red cloud-like thing on its surface moved in snail pace, circling around. She stared at silently. Slowly, she bended her knees and pulled her legs to her chest, putting her arms around it. She drowned her face between the joint.

"I want to be stronger." She murmured. "If only… if only I have the power to protect my friends, if only I could fight, nobody would get hurt. No one… would die. It hurts when I see them getting hurt because of me, it's so painful… so lonely…" She began to feel the fabric beneath her face becoming damp.

Tsubaki was silent as the girl let out her emotion.

Drops of tears fell to her knees; Orihime wiped her damp eyes with her hand. "I'm weak. I can do nothing. Back then… if Kurosaki hadn't healed himself with his power, he would've been... he would've been dead. My power alone… wasn't enough. If I was strong like Hacchi-san, then maybe…" She hiccupped.

"Maybe… I can save him." The image of a quiet, green-eyed espada appeared before her eyes. She balled her fists tightly. She felt the hard object in her hand pressed against her fingers.

"I can reverse the time within the shield, but I can't reverse the actual time. I can't go back. It's too late now…" She wiped her eyes with the back of her right arm, staring down absently as tears rolling down her smooth milky cheeks.

"If I could, I wish… I can go back to when all of this never happens."

"Chick…" Tsubaki uttered softly.

"But that's not going to happen, right? I know that. I'm not that powerful." She said with her eyes downcast. Then she wiped her face again, inhaling deeply. She exhaled. "But I feel much better now that I've let it all out. I think I'll give it a try one more time." She said with a smile.

Tsubaki suddenly perked up, thrusting his fist into the air. "Yeah, that's the spirit! Let's do it!"

Orihime stretched out her arms and legs, before she stood up. "Okay, then. Let's—"

She couldn't finish her statement when suddenly rays of blinding light were released from within her enclosed hand, where she held the fraud Hougyoku all the time. Out of surprise and spontaneity, she loosened her grip and it fell to the ground as the result. The glass that protected the claret sphere crashed and shattered to shards as it hit the hard floor. The moment it did, the light became much more vivid and released itself entirely; Orihime had to shadow her eyes with her hands to avoid the blinding brightness.

"Dammit, what's going on!?" Tsubaki yelled in panic.

"Orihime-san!? Tsubaki!!"

Orihime couldn't see anything but the bright rays.

"Aaaahhhh!"

And suddenly everything went dark.

--

When she woke up, Orihime felt strange. She tasted sands in her mouth and she felt like she was lying on a rocky flatbed, she opened her eyes and spout out the sands from her oral crevice, coughing up some that stuck in her throat. When she moved, she heard the sounds of wind and sands rubbed against each other, she looked around and found she was nowhere near the ruined area.

"…was I blown away?" She murmured softly. She looked up and saw a dark, starless sky with only a lone crescent moon gracing the extensive canvas. She was in an area surrounded by cliffs and rocks, with dead trees to add the dim atmosphere.

Orihime reached for a nearby plant and plucked the tip of a branch, she took a look at it. "I'm still in Hueco Mundo, but this isn't within Las Noches. Where am I?" She wondered.

She got to her feet and patted the sands off of her clothes, she found no injury and when she pinched her cheek out of curiosity, it hurt. That suggested that she wasn't dreaming. And yet she woke up in a completely different area. She had thought that she was dreaming a minute ago. How could she end up in such a place without knowing when and how?

"What's going on…? There was this light, and…"

As she was deep in thoughts, Orihime heard noises. It sounded nigh incomprehensible, but still clear to her ears. They were soft at first, but the noises gradually becoming clearer and louder. It struck her a chill when she identified those noises as screams; they were filled with agony and horror. Those screams came from a source of light just beyond the cluster of cliff. She felt a bit scared, but curious as well.

Swallowing, Orihime stuck herself close to the cliff wall and hid in the shadow while she moved towards the source of light, once she was close enough, she took a peek in a hole on the wall. Her eyes widened instantly as she took in the sight of piling masked corpses of what she could identify as hollows, there were blood every where. It was a massacre. The screams rang loud in her ears as she reeled back unconsciously, suddenly feeling sick in the pit of her stomach.

She saw a hollow was running away from something, stumbling on his way and struggling to get onto his feet quickly. He looked desperate. He let out a horrified scream when he looked over his shoulder, trying to run even faster, but his attempt was futile. He already looked worn out from all those wounds on his body. Orihime held her breath when that hollow suddenly turned his head at her; he changed his course and headed straight to her direction. He stretched his hand towards her as if begging for help, but before he had been close enough, he paused.

For a second, his body went stiff. His eyes were locked on hers; his trembling hand was still trying to grasp something that he could no longer grasp. As time went by, he became limp and fell headfirst to the ground with a dull thud. Orihime brought a trembling hand onto her mouth to prevent sounds from escaping her lips, she forgot how to breathe.

Behind the dead hollow there was another person, he stood with a bloody sword in hand. She couldn't see his face, only when he lowered his body to inspect the dead hollow, she gathered up the courage to step forward and peeked in again.

When she did, her hand slipped down from her mouth. Her eyes widened while her body trembled. Her lips parted slightly and she let a name escaped her throat.

"Ulqui…orra…?"

--

To be continued…

--

**Author's Note:** Feedbacks, constructive criticisms, and questions are welcomed. Further explanation will be told in later chapters. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
